Hot Dog
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Bagi Naruto hot dog adalah daging anjing yang mati terpanggang. Tapi kini makanan itu mengambil bagian penting dalam masalah cintanya... RnR, please?


Hot Dog

Naruto menghela napas dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap ke dalam sebuah toko hot dog. Bau daging yang berminyak langsung menyambutnya, dan dia hampir saja keluar lagi sebelum ingat apa tujuannya datang ke sini. Sambil menahan napas dia berteriak, "Hot dog satu!"

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil muncul dari pintu belakang. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap, dan saat mata kelabunya bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, semburat kemerahan langsung muncul di pipinya. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

"Ehm, aku minta hot dog satu," ulang Naruto.

Hinata tersentak. Dengan wajah yang makin memerah dia mengambil sebuah hot dog dengan penjepit, melapisinya dengan kertas, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan canggung. Bau daging berminyak yang mengerikan itu tercium lagi, tapi dia tidak memedulikannya karena Hinata sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Cantik.

"Terima kasih sudah membeli hot dog kami setiap hari," kata Hinata. "Kau pasti sangat menyukainya, ya?"

"Eh... ya," jawab Naruto, "aku suka sekali."

Bohong besar. Setelah keluar dari toko, Naruto mengendus hot dog-nya dengan hati-hati dan langsung mengernyit. Orang lain pasti menyukai hot dog hangat berlumur saus ini, tapi Naruto tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai hot dog. Tapi dia selalu membelinya di toko milik orangtua Hinata, karena itulah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa mendekati gadis yang dia sukai itu. Ralat, satu-satunya cara yang berani dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto memandangi hot dog-nya dengan jijik, lalu meletakkannya di dekat gelandangan yang sedang tidur. Biar dia saja yang memakannya.

***

Saat istirahat siang, Naruto melihat Hinata makan sendirian di kantin. Naruto mendekatinya dengan ragu-ragu. Padahal biasanya Naruto periang dan tidak mengenal takut, tapi dia langsung menjadi lemah begitu menghadapi Hinata.

"Kau sendirian, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Boleh kutemani?"

"Boleh," jawab Hinata.

Suasana di meja mereka sangat canggung. Naruto berusaha memecah keheningan dengan berbasi-basi, "Eh... apa yang sedang kaumakan?"

"Hot dog," jawab Hinata, "ini kuberikan satu untukmu. Aku terlalu banyak membawanya."

Dengan ngeri Naruto menerima hot dog yang disodorkan Hinata. Daging lembek dan mayonaise kental itu langsung membuatnya mual. Dia berpikir untuk pura-pura menjatuhkannya saja, tapi tatapan penuh harap Hinata membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Sambil menahan napas, perlahan dia menyuapkan hot dog itu ke mulutnya. Rasanya benar-benar mengerikan. Sepotong daging lembek berminyak dan roti berlumur mayonaise melewati kerongkongannya dan menyebarkan rasa mual ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku permisi sebentar," kata Naruto. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi. Dan muntah. Dan muntah. Dan muntah lagi.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba jijik.

***

Meski badannya sudah lemas karena muntah tadi, tapi Naruto tetap nekat datang ke toko hot dog. Untuk melihat senyuman Hinata tentunya. Saat dia masuk, Hinata langsung menyambutnya dengan gembira.

"Apa kau bisa menolong kami, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto antusias. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Hinata mengajaknya ke dapur. Naruto langsung mengernyit begitu bau-bau menjijikkan menguar dari sana.

"Kami mendapat pesanan banyak sekali yang harus diselesaikan hari ini," terang Hinata. "Dan kami kekurangan tenaga. Apa kau bisa membantu kami membuat hot dog?"

Naruto tertegun. _Apa katanya tadi?_ batin Naruto. _Membantu kami membuat hot dog... membuat hot dog... hot dog..._ Naruto terdiam. Dia menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, dan akhirnya menyetujui dengan berat hati. Untuk Hinata apapun akan dilakukannya. Termasuk... membuat makanan menjijikkan itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," kata ayah Hinata. "Segeralah cuci tangan dan tolong goreng sosis-sosis itu."

Naruto terpaku di depan penggorengan besar dan setumpuk sosis mentah. Dia mengambil sebuah sosis lembek, dan langsung teringat pada alasan konyol yang membuatnya membenci hot dog...

_Waktu kecil hot dog adalah salah satu makanan favorit Naruto. Dia sedang melahapnya dengan nikmat ketika Sasuke bertanya, "Apa itu enak?"_

"_Tentu saja," jawab Naruto bingung. "Ini enak sekali."_

"_Apa kau tahu arti hot dog, Naruto? Artinya 'anjing panas'," kata Sasuke. Wajah Naruto memucat. "Jadi daging yang kaumakan itu..." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "...adalah daging anjing yang mati terpangga..."_

_Kata-kata Sasuke terputus karena Naruto muntah ke arahnya. __Dan sejak saat itulah dia membenci hot dog._

Naruto melempar pandang jijik pada sosis itu dan mencemplungkannya ke minyak panas. Bau daging goreng bercampur minyak membuatnya mau pingsan. Dia tidak berani membaliknya dan hanya bisa memerhatikan sampai sosis itu gosong.

"Eh... Naruto?" panggil Hinata ragu-ragu. "Ada masalah?"

"Apa? Masalah?" Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak ada!"

"Sosisnya gosong."

"Oh ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menggiling sosis saja, Naruto?" usul Hinata.

"Menggiling... sosis...?" ulang Naruto ngeri. Menggiling _daging anjing?_

Hinata menariknya ke bilik sempit. Di baliknya, bertumpuk-tumpuk daging mentah menunggu untuk digiling. Daging mentah kemerahan. Begitu banyak memenuhi meja, bergumpal dan berlemak. _Apa itu daging anjing?_ batin Naruto tegang.

"Masukkan saja daging ke mesin ini," terang Hinata, "lalu tunggu. Kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" kata Naruto. Dengan berani dia mengambil sepotong besar daging. Saat dia akan memasukkannya ke mesin penggiling, daging itu terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh tepat di atas sepatunya dengan bunyi menjijikkan. Pengendalian diri Naruto langsung runtuh. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Dia muntah, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap...

***

"Terima kasih."

"Ya. Untunglah kami bisa menyelesaikan pesanan tepat waktu."

"Ehm... tapi pemuda itu kenapa ya?"

"Oh... dia... sakit."

Naruto membuka mata. Dia melihat ayah Hinata dan seorang lelaki sedang memandangnya. Di luar, langit sudah gelap. Naruto mendapati dirinya berbaring di sofa ruang utama toko.

"Dia sudah sadar, Hinata!" teriak ayah Hinata.

Pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka dan Hinata keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?!" tanyanya panik. "Ma-maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu membantu..."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau pingsan," isak Hinata. "Dan muntah-muntah banyak sekali."

Hinata terisak. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi akhirnya tatapan ayah Hinata dan pembeli itu membuatnya risih. Dia lalu mengajak Hinata keluar toko dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata," bisik Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Sinar bulan keperakan menyinari wajahnya, cantik sekali. Naruto memberanikan diri dan berkata, "Aku menyukaimu!"

"Apa...?"

"Aku... menyukaimu, Hinata!" ulang Naruto.

"Aku... juga," kata Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto terperangah. Dia tidak percaya akan semudah ini. Lalu perlahan, sangat perlahan, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Ciuman pertama mereka. Seharusnya ini menjadi momen indah, tapi Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Hinata. Bibirnya terasa seperti hot dog. Barangkali karena terlalu lama di dapur, tubuhnya juga berbau sama. Bau... _daging anjing yang mati terpanggang?_

"HOEK!" Naruto muntah.

The End

* * *

Siapapun bakal mual setelah baca fic ini... Sori ya, buat para penggemar hot dog. Makanan itu sebenernya enak banget kok. Cuma Naruto aja yang aneh. Coba baca fic saia yang 'Strawberry Cake' ma 'Bakery', semoga bisa mengobati rasa mual... *ditendang, kampanye promosi kan udah lewat*

Saia agak bingung juga waktu pakai kata 'toko' hot dog. Kayaknya kurang pas deh. Tapi kalau 'kios' atau 'warung' juga nggak pas. Kan ada dapurnya segala. Apa yang paling bagus memang 'toko' ya?

Karena ini pertama kalinya saia nulis di fandom NaruHina, tolong review ya...


End file.
